the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration
'Mission Details' *'Date': 08/14/2013 *'Submitted by': Strider *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Strider *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Jeisen Uchiha *Malkeru Uchiha *Ryuu Uzumaki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Infiltrate the Crimson Lotus-controlled Konoha and attempt to get some intel on the group. Story: It's a few days after Konoha's invasion by the Crimson Lotus and the Sound Army happened that a mission request is sent to a few Konoha-nin. Yes, the Kage was dead, but that didn't mean that the Konoha-nin alive should rest and just wait for other people to help them in retaking their own village. So the villages' higher-ups met and organized teams, which would go in different parts of the invaded village to attempt some intel-getting. Squad 14 was supposed to be sent to this mission, but Strider's whereabouts are unknown, and Ichirou was deemed too low in rank to go on such a dangerous mission. So Malkeru was called and put together with Ryuu and Jeisen to enter Konoha... through the sewers. They're already in front of the manhole located in the outskirts of Konoha when the mission starts. Mission Recap The three ninja entered the invaded city through the sewers, getting out of it to find themselves in a dark, very small room. Jeisen slowly opened the door to see that it was something similar to an outdoor's janitor closet. In front of Jeisen was a patio which he recognized as the one where the Hokage Building once stood, but now there was a white, modern, four-stories building where it once stood. Some men wearing crimson outfits could be seen far away from the janitor's closet. Thankfully, near the janitor's closet there was a door to the building, a backdoor to be exact. Ryuu rushed in opening it to find a storage room, and after some shuffling and investigating, two Crimson Lotus uniforms fell on the Uzumaki's head. Malkeru suggested to pretend to be a prisoner while Ryuu and Jeisen wore the uniforms and pretended to be from the Crimson Lotus. The plan was agreed upon, but Ryuu rushed out of the room while Malk and Jeisen were trying to pretend they had battled and Malk had been taken as a prisoner. Alone in a long, completely white and clean-looking hallway (it could've been mistaken to be a hospital one), a Crimson Lotus soldier approached Ryuu as he looked around, trying to find somewhere to go. The soldier shouted at him for not being in 'the meeting', and then the two ran to the 'Auditorium', which turned out to be a giant room filled with so many Crimson Lotus soldiers, at least 1/4 of the full army was there. On the podium was who the Crimson Lotus soldier called 'the Leader', who was giving a speech about their conquest of Konoha. Meanwhile, Jeisen and Malk got out of the storage room to see Ryuu running with the Crimson Lotus guy to the Auditorium. They checked the map of the first floor to see the prison was to the west, and they went that way to see several cells, which prisoners resembled Konoha-nin Jeisen and Malk had seen before. A Crimson Lotus prison guard approached and asked Jeisen if Malk was to be put in one of the cells, and after Malk spit on the guard's face, Jeisen decked him and gained the guard's trust enough to get the key to the cell Malk would be put on. In the auditorium, Ryuu was busy attempting to get to the stairs he had seen near the podium, moving through the crowd of soldiers in his disguise. Just before he managed to open the door to the stairs, the auditorium spotlight focused on him, and the Leader approached him and made a speech about him being a good example of 'the future of the Crimson Lotus'. Ryuu revealed his whole name, including his clan, and after a minute of surprised silence, the Leader cheered that even a relative of the Sixth Hokage had joined the army. Then Ryuu was left to go where he wanted, so he went up the stairs to the fourth floor. In the west of the hallway, Jeisen took Malk to his cell, giving him his equipment to organize a prison break later. Malk's cellmate was called Mashuu, a smart and seemingly helpless man who turned out to be the brains of the prisoners in that place, and had already been planning a prison break. As Malk and Mashuu talked, Jeisen went up to the fourth floor through the west stairs, finding the Data Room near the Leader's Office. As he opened the door he was approached by an excited Ryuu, who decided to mess around in the Leader's Office as Jeisen checked the Data Room's computer, downloading data with an USB and reading some files he had found in the shelves. Meanwhile, Ryuu found nothing but a book about clans with an Uzumaki spiral on it, which interested him, in the Leader's Office. But they had no time to waste; soon enough, an explosion was heard on the first floor. Malk and Mashuu had started the prison break, with all the konoha-nin prisoners using a combination technique to explode the prison wall, which brought the attention of the army in the auditorium to them. Jeisen and Ryuu went down the stairs to find themselves near Malk, who had just sent a giant fireball towards the Crimson Lotus army running out of the Auditorium. As the battle between fodder moved outside, so did our three heroes, who found themselves facing two especially strong Crimson Lotus soldiers. Jeisen fought a man who could manipulate Holy Energy, finishing the battle by covering the man with Amaterasu, but getting hit by the Holy Nova explosion the man used as a last resort before dying. Meanwhile, Ryuu and Malk fought a Storm Release user, winning even though they failed at teamwork completely. As the leader approached the battlefield covered with dead people of both sides, Jeisen grabbed Ryuu and Malk just before they were seen, using Kamui to warp outside of Konoha. Ryuu tried sending a Kunai towards the Leader before being warped, not seeing the Leader easily crush the kunai with his hand and cursing the intruders, but saying they'd be nothing but a small obstacle to the Crimson Lotus' goals. Category:Mission